


They always ask "Has MC eaten?" but never "How is Mc?"

by yagirlSheila



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Angst, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Stress Baking, Stress Relief, more angst than fluff, the best way to someone's heart is through baked goods, yes i know the title is an old meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlSheila/pseuds/yagirlSheila
Summary: WARNING: Luciel's route SpoilersMC truly worries about everyone, way too much. Sometimes it gets to her, so she needs to relax a little bit and unwind from all of the dangerous situations and emotional anguish the RFA puts her through. That just might be through Stress baking.Currently a one shot, may include more chapters in the future about 707's route and the secret endings





	They always ask "Has MC eaten?" but never "How is Mc?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, 707 route caught me on a spiral of feelings… so… I’m going to write a short fanfic and let us see where it goes from there.  
> This happens on the early morning of the 9th day when the angst is at its maximum capacity. This happens exactly before the 2:46 chatroom. Apologies for the grammar errors, English is my second language.

MC saw the clock ticking by nervously, indicating the early hours of the new day, each second that passed by increased her stress and anguish.  
Because sure, she may have acted collected in front of everyone in order to not escalate the chaos levels on the chatrooms, trying to cheer everyone up.  
But truly, the prospect of having been living in close quarters with a bomb just increased her stress levels, plus the fact that Seven was awfully cold since he went to Rika’s apartment; yes, she wasn’t expecting him to be lovey-dovey with her considering the risky situation they were trapped in and the heavy implications of his brother trying to kidnap MC, but ignoring her and turning her away even for friendly actions for the last couple of hours had just made her positivity sink deep into the ground.

“I don’t care about your feelings!”  
What Seven yelled only minutes ago kept replaying in her mind, each time he ignored her… her heart became a little heavier and tears peeked through the corner of her eyes.  
She never truly expressed to everyone what was on her mind, because she was trying to be considerate to everyone, being cheery and positive. All of the members of the RFA, especially Seven, had their own difficult problems, she didn’t want to add hers to the dense mix…  
Mix...

With an anxious glance at the clock hanging in the wall and another look at her phone, she stood up after deciding to use her time into something more productive rather than sulking and getting nervous, waiting for the guests’ responses to her emails.

She headed to the kitchen and without another thought she started pulling ingredients out of the fridge, repeating the ingredients needed in her mind.  
“A bowl… some eggs…” She muttered while making sure everything was on the counter.

She had the weird habit of stress baking ever since she used to work in a bakery when she was a teenager as a summer job. She had taken a liking to it. It made her and those around her happy, and it was a way to stop over-thinking. Her mind liked to rush through all of her problems at once, and she had to make herself busy in order to stop her thoughts sometimes.

Seeing as she had bought apples for the week, and how much Seven would not like her to go out shopping for food at the moment, she decided to make do with what she had and make an apple pie. 

Rolling the dough on the table got her mind out of her problems for a moment, focusing on it and how much flour would it need.

The pie filling was prepared shortly, the sugar, lemon and apples created a sweet juice that when put into the flame to continue cooking to make a sauce, produced a smell that filled the entire apartment.

When Luciel entered the apartment once again after trying to clear his mind, he smelled the sweet aroma and pretended to not hear his own stomach growl, only to have his frustration piling up when the aroma of the sweet juice got mixed with the smell of the pastry already having been 20 minutes in the oven, proof that MC had started cooking something, even if he didn’t know exactly what it was yet. He sat in the ground trying to work again and distract himself from the hunger.

In order to get her own mind farther from her sadness, MC started forcefully humming a song, waiting for the pie to be done, washing the dishes and cleaning the tiny mess she had created while making the dessert.

The alarm sounded and she grabbed her oven mitts to take the dessert out of the oven, fully cooked now.

She waited for it to cool off and afterwards, she ate a single slice, cut another one for Luciel, and then put away the rest into the fridge. Shortly after reading and participating in the chatroom, she tried to rationalize as best as she could his actions, Luciel was dealing with a lot right now and it would be selfish of her to ask him to put some kind of attention on her more than protecting her, especially when they were, in fact, nothing.

With that heavy thought in mind, she sunk deep into sleep, finally exhausted.

Seven entered the kitchen after making sure MC wasn’t in there with the intention of grabbing something to at least stop his stomach from bothering him any longer, but he stopped on his tracks when he noticed a slice of pie on the counter, intended for him as there was a tiny note that read "Please eat something, Seven". 

The temptation was too much to resist, so he ended up stuffing the pie in his mouth. The sweet taste was a pleasant and emotionally bittersweet surprise, knowing that she had made it. 

He smiled lightly before realizing what he was doing. She was thoughtful enough to leave out a serving for him, even when he had pushed her away in such a hurtful way not too long ago.

She really managed to turn his whole world upside down in just a few actions. He was scared of how wonderful and bright she managed to be, and that she, according to what she has said earlier, had liked him. He was… scared of his feelings, how could he manage to love someone so much in such a short amount of time?

And with that thought, he slid into her room when she appeared to be asleep, to say what he couldn't be brave enough to say when she was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe referenced in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXyyplWrizA  
> Originally I thought about making it more angsty, but to be honest I still haven't finished his route yet so... Perhaps the next chapters will be more fluffy.


End file.
